cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronoxia
*Not all of the information provided in this article is in-game specific. Kronoxia is a Germanic Dictatorship; originally set up as a colony in the New World by the Fatherland, but later as the Fatherland fell victim to greater forces, Kronoxia soon grew to become it's own country, set up in the image of Germania (the fatherland). History Kronas, son of Rommel; escaped to Kronoxia form Germania soon after the fall of the Fatherland. The new conquerers chose to allow Kronas to establish Kronoxia as its own nation, in an effort to establish better international relations between Germania's old allies. The war was a short lived one, lasting only a week before Rommel was captured by internal forces set-up with-in Germania many months before the surprise attack upon the Fatherland by the enemy. After Rommel's capture he was forced to sign a surrender, and was sentenced to life imprisonment. The surprise attack knocked out a major portion of Germania's military, and left the remaining forces scattered and with-out proper command. Germania's allies rallied at their borders, but were unable to assist the Fatherland, because of the lack of communications that were knocked out by the surprise attack. Kronas throughout all the chaos was able to escape with the assistance of Germania's allies, and was delivered to Kronoxia the then colony of Germania, to gather a force to repel the invasion of the Fatherland. Upon arrival, Kronas was arrested then released as Chancellor of Kronoxia. The Fatherland was now gone, so he set out as Chancellor and ruler of the new nation of Kronoxia to grow this new nation to be stronger than the Fatherland and grow it in Germania's image. Kronux was set up as it's capitol, and construction quickly began on the new Germania City, home of the Imperium and home to the great Chancellor, Supreme Master of the German culture. Government The official form of government in The Imperium of Kronoxia is a Dictatorship, but the government is more complex than just that. It is a Monarchy Dictatorship Parliamentary Government, where the Dictator, the Chancellor, is head of the Monarchy and head of the whole Empire. Then there is a parliament, who in reality has no real power. The parliament can only form prospective ideas of what changes should happen in the country, like new laws or a change in the financial department or so on. The parliament forms these ideas, then debates about the pros and cons of them. Once the debating is done, a formal proposal is made and given to the Chancellor who then decides to veto the proposal or not. Holidays *7/10(Imperial Day)-The day that Kronoxia was founded *6/8(Germania Day)-The day that Germania was founded Monarchy/Chancellery The Office of the Chancellery is not an elected position, it is handed over through the monarchy. High Council *Department of International Affairs - This department is in-charge of all international relations and affairs. *Department of the Interior - This department is in-charge of all aspect of internal affairs. *Department of the Treasury - This departments is in-charge of all business aspects of the nation. *Department of the Justice - This department is in-charge of all aspects of law and justice with-in the nation. *Department of War - This department is in-charge of the Wehrmacht. High Court The High Court is the leading Court system with-in the nation, and oversees all national judicial affairs. Parliament The Parliament consists of all the local Deputy's with-in the nation. The Deputy's are the one and only elected officials with-in the federal government. Military The Armed Forces of Kronoxia; called the Wehrmacht consists of the Heer (army-soldiers/tanks), the Luftwaffe (air force-aircrafts/cruise missiles), the Kriegsmarine (navy), the Waffen-SS (spies), and the Thule Society (nuclear weapons). Currently Kronoxia's Military forces are very close to fully mobolized. Kronoxia does support the development and use of Nuclear Weapons. Kronoxia Kronotolia Kronux The city of Kronux is the largest city in Kronoxia, it is also the capitol city. Kronux was set-up in the image of Germania City, capitol of the Fatherland. Eagle's Nest The Eagle's Nest is the name of the location/building of the Chancellor's home, which is located only a few miles from Kronux.